


The One With Rimming

by Grimmy



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Humor, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmy/pseuds/Grimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick tries to give Wally a rimjob. It doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Rimming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rogeradcliffe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rogeradcliffe).



> This pretty much started as a joke on skype, but it spoke to me more than them fucking on the hood of the Batmobile. Happy Valentines day, babe.

Dick enjoys having his ass licked out. Very much in fact. He requests that Wally do it more often and after he’s made a mess all over himself, he lays back and pets at Wally’s hair. Of course, Wally jokes that his turn is next and Dick goes, “Yeah, maybe after I sleep,” and that’s the end of that conversation. Dick feels awful that the real reason he doesn’t indulge Wally is because he’s afraid that he’ll be so bad at it that he ruins the mood. Well, that and the fact that he just likes being taken care of.

But one day, when Wally approaches him about it, and the crooked little smile on his face is just a bit more uncertain that it should be, Dick figures he may as well get it over with. The worst that can happen is Wally will stop him and ask that they try again later or something like that. So, yeah, he decides that he both can, and will do this.

He owes Wally that much.

That and a pretty lazy attempt at a blowjob, but Wally gets off as per usual and compliments Dick by kissing him all over his face. It’s _nice_ , and Dick - being the contact junkie that he is - appreciates the affection. He licks his red, wet lips and smiles up at Wally from beneath the curve of his eyelashes. “You still wanna do this?” he asks breathily. Yeah, he was starting to get into it, so what. Wally nods eagerly and Dick pushes at his hips. “I’mma need you to turn over then. Make it easy for me.”

Wally is - without a doubt - the most compliant in this moment than he’s ever been in his life, but that’s to be expected. Sighing out against the curve of Wally’s freckled ass, Dick pets - no, it’s more like groping - at Wally. Gropes over the insides of his legs. Gives his balls a quick squeeze. He actually swats his ass and laughs when Wally yelps, and Wally looks back at him, red in the face and appearing positively scandalized.

Dick purses his lips when he hums, pressing his nose against the slight indention where the bottom of one of Wally’s cheeks meets the back of his thigh. He decides he likes those creases in his skin and feathers them with kisses. Just light, soft pecks of pressure that make Wally squirm and drop his head down against his folded forearms.

“I need you to spread yourself for me.” It’s phrased more as a question than a command, and Dick is left tilting his head and peeking over the curve of the speedster’s back until he starts to move. Wally can’t seem to look him in the face, instead opting to hide against a nearby pillow. He’s embarrassed - no doubt - and that pleases Dick greatly.

He hears Wally breathe out and his fingers are trembling when they press down into his cheeks, pulling them apart. Dick wants to laugh - hell, he does - and Wally whines, “Cut it out you jerk.” It doesn’t help; this is still hilarious, but in a good way. Dick thinks so anyways.

He ducks his head forward, bracing his upper body weight on his palms, and nips at one of Wally’s knuckles. He praises the finger in wet, open mouthed kisses, scratching his teeth over the wrinkled skin whenever opportunity presented itself. He’s not even really _doing_ anything, but Wally is pretty much murmuring under his breath and panting and throwing his head back and forth like he is.

Dick is so insanely grateful that they washed up thoroughly before this because he’s seen the crap Wally eats and he doesn’t ever want to smell the results of that up close. And that is the single most unsexy thing he’s ever thought of in the history of forever. He snorts and starts giggling because he can’t help himself. It’s, admittedly, a little mean since he knows Wally is probably feeling really self conscious right about now. Before the speedster can drop his hands, terrified, Dick tells him, “Sorry, I just feel silly. I didn’t think buttholes could be so cute.”

That, unfortunately starts a whole separate round of giggles - thankfully Wally joins him hesitantly.

He cups the bottom curve of one of Wally’s cheeks, the one he doesn’t have the best hold on, and pushes it up and away. He wasn’t lying completely. He likes the look of Wally exposed and twitching for him every time he so much as _breathes_ in his direction. It makes his dick hard(that’s not funny), and he has to remember that it isn’t going to be taken care of until he finishes with Wally. That’s new, but he figures he can deal.

Dick licks his lips and presses them against the wrinkled pucker that is Wally’s hole and they _both_ tense up - Dick because he's testing the waters and Wally because _hnngfuckcontact_. Seconds tick by before he actually parts his lips to taste him and he sighs in relief when he finds that Wally just taste like soapy skin. There’s a slightly musky undertone, but that’s easily ignorable. Wally utters the softest, “ _Oh_ ,” like he isn’t quite sure how to properly make noise anymore. That’s pretty fucking hot.

Dick hums and rolls his tongue over Wally’s hole, pausing to dip it just beneath the rim as if it will give him some sort of leverage so he can suck at the ridges. It doesn’t and the slurping and popping noises that follow are insanely loud. And Wally manages to make a noise so raw and desperate, Dick has never heard him sound like that. It leaves him flushed and a little dizzy, groaning with is face pressed between Wally’s cheeks.

Wally rocks forward(no, backwards?) - definitely forward because Dick has to chase him down. He stiffens his tongue and penetrates Wally with it in the hopes that the speedster likes it as much as he does. He takes Wally’s croaking plea as a positive sign and tries to reach as deep as he can. It’s not far but that doesn’t seem to manage much to Wally.

It’s hot - as in actual heat hot - and more noticeable when Dick slips in a finger. He hasn’t fingered Wally in while and had forgotten how twitchy Wally got because of it. Part of him felt that there was a really good reason for that, but he couldn’t be bothered to remember as he licked and prodded in sync with his hooked finger.

But Wally’s cry, no matter how loud and desperate it was, could ever mask the high pitched squeak that built into a trumpeting noise coming from Wally’s butt. Luck was not with Dick on this particular day and he was in the middle of an inhale. It would come to be known as the first time in his entire life that he wished that he could never breathe again.

Jerking away - he couldn’t do that fast enough even if he somehow suddenly gained superspeed - he almost managed to make a disgusted face before he started coughing. Dear god, the smell. Not even one thousand rotting, hard boiled eggs and pickled shit could rival it. He needed to stop coughing, _now_ , because it only spurred him on to inhale more just to keep up. Tears welled up in his eyes and he clutched at his throat.

Wally actually had the nerve to look surprised _and not fucking help at all_!

Shortly before Dick started to keel over and die, Wally actually had enough sense to blurt out several apologies. Not that they helped to ward off the noxious gas. Clearing the air - because Wally finally realized that not only does he has super speed and a window nearby, but that he could fan everything away - Wally rushed back over to Dick and continued to apologize.

“I… hate… you… ” Dick managed to mutter in between coughing and tears. He did. A lot.

That marked the _last_ time Dick ever went anywhere near Wally’s ass. Ever again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
